


Late Night Talks

by the_gay_sea_witch



Series: An Altmer's Tale [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_sea_witch/pseuds/the_gay_sea_witch
Summary: Rixa stumbles upon Brynjolf while coming back from a heist





	Late Night Talks

Rixa entered the cistern at the early hours of the morning. She had just returned for two jobs and was ready to collapse into her assigned bed. Rixa glanced around the large area to see every thief tucked away sleeping. Well almost everyone. 

Brynjolf sat by pooling water, him feet dangling over the edge. He appeared to be deep in thought, one elbow resting on his knee as he slowly stroke his stubbled chin. Rixa smiled soft before approaching him. 

"Do you ever sleep?" Rixa asked teasingly. Brynjolf straighten and turned to the High Elf. 

"Do you?" He asked chuckling, a small smile making it's way across his lips. 

"Haven't had a good one in a while." Rixa replied, sitting down next to him. She had been on her feet for two days now, only entering the cistern to get more jobs before leaving again. Brynjolf admired her detection to the Guild, but worried about her habits, the ones that kept her up for three days and had her only eating once during that time. He could see it in the bags under her eyes and the paleness in her skin. However, he would never admit to these worries. 

"Back from a job?" He asked casually, stretching out his back. 

"Two actually." Rixa answered rubbing her sore eyes. Delvin and Vex would be asleep right now, meaning Rixa would have to wait before going out again. 

Brynjolf nodded, skillful eyes scanning across the room before landing on Rixa once more. He inwardly sighed. Rixa could do so many other things. She had told him once that she came to Skyrim to join the Mage's College. She hadn't mentioned why those plans were put off, but Rixa was full of secrets. He most certainly didn't understand why she'd join the Thieves Guild of all things. She was an asset yes, but it baffled him still. 

Rixa noticed his staring and turned to meet his gaze. To her surprised, he did not look away, just continued to study her. This went on for a few more minutes before Rixa finally couldn't take it anymore. 

"See something interesting, Bryn?" She inquired with a confident glint in her eyes and a raised eyebrow. Brynjolf's face remained neutral, but he did answer her. 

"Why did you become a thief? You could have said no to me, gone off to that collage, but instead you did not. Why?" He asked, pale green eyes never leaving her forest green ones. Brynjolf had an odd way of knowing when someone is lying. He could see it in their eyes and Rixa knew this is what he was doing. She sighed, knowing there was no way she could lie her way out. 

Rixa glanced away before returning her gaze to his. 

"Maybe because you asked." Was all she said. 

Brynjolf's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He didn't know what do say. Did she mean this sarcastically or was it something else? During his mental dilemma, Rixa stood and stretched. 

"I should really get some rest, lots of work tomorrow. Or today, as it were." She smiled down at Brynjolf. 

"Goodnight Bryn." She whispered before heading to her bed to get some well deserved sleep. 

Brynjolf could hear a strange, fast drumming noise while he watched her go. It took him a moment to realize it was his heart. Brynjolf drew in a deep breath, trying to calm it down, but there was no use. Rixa's words played out in his head. No, there was no sarcastic tone to them. They were completely sincere. Brynjolf swallowed nervously, his usually calm facade gone. 

"I need a drink." He mumbled while getting up and making his way to the Ragged Flagon.


End file.
